Re:BIRTH -The Lunatic Taker-
Re:BIRTH - The Lunatic Taker wiki on Wikia : Re:BIRTH - The Lunatic Taker}} image:ProjectRebirth-banner.jpg 'Re:BIRTH -The Lunatic Taker-' ( Japanese: リバース - ザ ルナティック テイカー ; Korean: 리버스 - 더 루나틱 테이커 ) is a manhwa created by Lim Dall Young and drawn by Lee Soo Hyon; and produced at Artlim Media. It is a dark supernatural adventure Korean comic. It was published as a serial of 29 chapters and collected into 7 volumes. SAI:Taker -Futari no Artemis- is the sequel to this serial. Summary '리버스 Re:BIRTH -The Lunatic Taker-' is about a world where Angels (Tenshi, female seraph like beings) eat the souls of humans in an interval (interstitial time moments). Those who souls are eaten generally commit suicide a few days later, for no known reason (Kirkegaard suicides). If however they pick up sorcery devices, they may make a contract to become Takers. The sorcery devices then become weapons of battle, and transform from jewelry to weaponry in battle. They suddenly have countdown tattos in the middle of their collar, which counts down 1 each day. When it comes to zero, they evaporate from the world. To extend their lives, they can steal lifepoints from other takers, or from Angels, by killing them. When battling Angels, they reveal their true monstrous forms. By accumulating life points, special powers are revealed, some of which burn lifepoints to use. Production Re:BIRTH stories are written in Korean by Lim Dall Young. They are then given visual form by Lee Soo Hyon. This is produced at Artlim Media studios. The stories are then translated into Japanese, and the Japanese text and other written cues are placed into the artwork. The Japanese publisher Media Factory, then serializes it into Comic Alive monthly pulp manga magazine. The Korean versions are published a bit later in Korean in South Korea by the montly pulp comic magazine Comic GT. Freezing is also licensed in France, and published in French. However, unlike South Korea and Japan, they are not serialized into a monthly manga magazine, but published directly in book form. The French edition is also distributed into the Francophone World, and can be found in such places outside of France such as Quebec (in Canada). The manga is published by Bamboo Editions under their Doki Doki imprint. Tome 1 was released on 11 January 2012. Manga thumb|Comic Alive preview page from 2009 June issue showing 2009 July issue with first chapter 'リバース Re:BIRTH -The Lunatic Taker-' debuted in Comic Alive (コミック アライブ) volume 42, the July 2009 issue, published 2009-05-27; by publisher Media Factory. Spin-offs In 2011, a Korean language free webtoon (web-based mahwa) has been released based on the manga/manhwa, at the Artlim Media website. For 2012, a manga sequel series set in the future has been released, called SAI:Taker -Futari no Artemis-, which involves Life Inc. and Igurashi Kyouka of the Re:BIRTH manga, but sets up as a sexy highschool hijinks comedy. See also * Re:BIRTH -The Lunatic Taker- volumes * Re:BIRTH -The Lunatic Taker- chapters * Re:BIRTH -The Lunatic Taker- characters * Re:BIRTH -The Lunatic Taker- glossary * Re:BIRTH -The Lunatic Taker- (manga) Links * ReBIRTH - The Lunatic Taker wiki on Wikia * Japanese Wikipedia: 『Re:BIRTH -The Lunatic Taker-』 * Manga Updates: Re:Birth - The Lunatic Taker * Doki Doki: "Nouvelle licence : Re:birth : The Lunatic Taker" * Doki Doki Editions Chapter 001 (French) * Media Factory: ReBIRTH Chapter 001 (Japanese) * Media Factory: ReBIRTH (Japanese) * Artlim Media: ReBIRTH (Korean) * Artlim Media: ReBIRTH manhwa trailer * Official Korean website: http://www.takernet.co.kr Category:ReBIRTH The Lunatic Taker Category:Titles